Kanade vs Phosphora
Kanade vs Phosphora is ZackAttackX's one hundred and sixteenth DBX. Description Angel Beats! vs Kid Icarus! What's a god without their followers? Can the council president of Afterlife School take down Viridi's top commander? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Afterlife School courtyard - Angel Beats!. The shadows that were appearing in the Afterlife realm were upsetting the balance of nature, so Viridi had sent Phosphora to 'convince' the ones responsible for their appearances to pass on. Phosphora descended into the courtyard, where she spotted Kanade disposing of several of the shadow creatures. "Hey kiddo. There's no real easy way to say this, but you've kinda gotta die." Kanade simply stared back at Phosphora with a blank expression. "See, these shadows are only showing up because you've overstayed your welcome here. The only way to stop them is to pass on." Again, no response, just a blank expression, and Phosphora was starting to feel awkward. "Jeez, you've sure got a lot to say, haven't you?" she said. Finally, Kanade began to step forward. "Hand Sonic..." A blade extended from her hand, which Phosphora backed away from as she summoned electricity from her hands. "Nope! Seen that party trick before!" she giggled, preparing to attack back. HERE WE GO! Phosphora responded by blasting three electric jolts at Kanade, who repelled them with ease using the blade from her hand. Kanade advanced towards her foe and pierced for her chest, but Phosphora hovered away, still raining down electric attacks at the council president. Kanade tilted her head and body to the side, allowing the attacks to pass her by, damaging the floor and nothing more. Phosphora drifted to the side and summoned a column of electricity at her foe. Kanade called upon Distortion, protecting herself from the attack with an invisible shield. Phosphora was confused, but sent another beam of electricity at Kanade, but again the attack bounced off the shield. "Aw, come on. No need to be so defensive." Phosphora taunted, summoning a large amount of electricity to her fist and rushing for her foe. The council president called upon her Delay technique, avoiding Phosphora's strike, then quickly summoned her blades to her hands again, rushing in for the kill. "Eep!" Phosphora squealed, narrowly dodging the attacks, then rolling a ball of electricity towards Kanade's legs, forcing her to leap into the air. Viridi's commander wasted no time and shocked Kanade before she had a chance to defend, dealing a good amount of damage to her. Phosphora quickly followed up with another electrified punch to the chin knocking Kanade further into the air. The electrokinetic pursued and reappeared above her foe, preparing to swat her back down. Before she could however, Kanade activated version two of her Hand Sonic, giving her longer blades to use. She blocked Phosphora's strike and slashed her several times with her improved weapons before planting her heel into the top of the commander's head, sending her crashing towards the schoolyard. Kanade spawned a pair of wings to help her gently descend, while Phosphora smashed into the ground with a lot of force. The commander slowly stood up as Kanade approached with the intent of decapitating her foe. But the sneaky Phosphora emitted a large amount of electricity, which sprung from her in the form of a repulse, blasting her foe into a nearby wall, where she was then pelted with even more electric jolts. Phosphora fired another column of electric energy at Kanade, and the council president was engulfed by the attack. "Hahaha! Talk about a shocking conclusion!" the commander chuckled. But Kanade wasn't quite done. She called upon her Sonic Rotation, and in moments, the electric barrier around her was gone. "Wait, what just happened?" Phosphora wondered. Kanade then launched herself towards her foe, who managed to flip away from the attempted slashes. Or, most of them anyway, as Kanade had managed to nick Phosphora on the chest as she tried to hover to the side, which left her open to the killing blow in the form of two blades through the chest. Phosphora's body hunched forward as blood began pouring from her wounds. Kanade withdrew her weapons, allowing Viridi's commander to drop to the ground. Kanade then turned away from Phosphora's corpse and noticed a horde of shadows making their way towards her. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights